She Will Live On
by KPs Number 1 Fan
Summary: this is the story of kim being in a terrible accident and as result getting special powers, with her new found powers and the help of her arch foes she will have to battle a new evil and save the world! please read and review
1. Chapter 1: The Accident and the Hospital

_Summary- This story is about Kim getting trapped in an exploding lair and having to be taken to the hospital where they put her into chriogenic sleep. Then they heal her in a healing chamber but there are strange side effects after. She gets the power to see dead people and telekinesis. Soon after she has to use her powers to fight and destroy a restless spirit. With the help of Ron, Drakken, Shego and a new friend will she be able to do it ? We'll soon find out._

_This story starts out in Drakken and Shego's lair. Kim had already fought and beat them but Drakken activated the self-destruct sequence and escaped with Shego. Kim and Ron were running for the exit and the lair was starting to cave in. Ron was running a head of Kim and he was almost to the exit and he jumped out just as the lair collapsed. " We made it Kim !!" he exclaimed then he turned around and saw that his best friend wasn't behind him. " Kim Kim !! " He called her but she didn't answer. Then he realized what must have happened. He ran over to what was left of the lair and dug like he had never dug before finally he found her. She was bleeding heavily but she was still alive. Ron took out his Ronnunicator and called Wade. Within the next two minutes a GJ jet was there to take them to the Middleton Hospital._

_When they got there they rushed her to the emergency room. Ron had to stay in the waiting room. He went to go tell Mrs. Possible what had happened. She instantly broke down into tears but who wouldn't hearing that kind of news about your own child. Then she called Mr. Possible to tell him the devastating news. He rushed over to the hospital. One of the doctors that was operating on Kim came out and told Mrs. Possible that they had done all they could do. Her only other hope was to be put into chriogenic sleep until they could figure out what to do. Her parents agreed to it since it was the only way to save their daughter._

_The news of what had happened to Kim spread fast and pretty soon half the scientist and doctors in the world were working on a way to save her. Meanwhile everyone missed Kim especially Ron and even Bonnie. He dreamed about her every night. It was always the same dream. They were sitting in Bueno Nacho eating nacos and laughing and then Kim just disappeared and Ron was left there all alone in an empty Bueno Nacho. Then he would wake up. He knew exactly what the dream meant. He was afraid they wouldn't be able to save Kim and he'd lose his best friend _**forever**_._

_Once news spread to the villain community most of them kind felt bad for her. In their minds Kim Possible had been defeated but it wasn't them who did it. They wouldn't be satasfied unless they were the ones to destroy her. In Drakken's lair he paced back and fourth. " I can't believe it !!" He exclaimed "Kim Possible has finally been taken down and it wasn't by me." He continued to rant. "We'll she was trapped in your lair so technically it is partially your fault." Shego pointed out. " You're right but I didn't even get to savor it." Drakken said as he plopped down in his chair and slouched. Shego just rolled her eyes as she thought how sometimes Drakken could be such a big baby. He just had to complain about every little thing. Then she said, " You know with Kimmie out of the way taking over the world will be easy. "And that's another thing." Drakken said getting back out of the chair. " I've gotten used to the challenge of having to actually try hard to take over the world. And let's face it there's really no one else that can beat you in a fight." He continued " That's true but there's still Stoppable and her dorkey computer friend to worry about." She was just trying to get him to stop complaining even though he was right. The threat of Kim beating them is what kept them sharp. " Yeah." He agreed but then a thought crossed his mind and he had to ask " Who's Stoppable ?" Shego just shook her head 'how could Drakken be that slow ?' she wondered. Deep down they didn't want Kim to die they had actually grown kinda fond of her. It was kinda like a weird indirect friendship._

_Back in Middleton Kim was still in chriogenic sleep. Ron came everyday after school to see her and he would always bring a teddy bear and leave it out side the chrio-tube she was in. There had to be at least 15 of them there by now. He would sit there until visiting hours were over talking to her even though she couldn't hear him she was frozen after all._

_It had been three months now that Kim had been in chriogenic sleep. The scientist and doctors that were working on a way to save Kim had finally figured it out. They built a healing chamber. Kim was taken out of chriogenic sleep and placed in the healing chamber. The doctors and scientists were sure it would work. But it would take three to four weeks for Kim to be fully healed. Everyone was so excited when they heard it would only be a few more weeks then they would see Kim again._

_Well that's chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it please review . chapter 2 will be up soon!!_


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up and Therapy

_Here's chapter 2 hope you like it! Kim's finally waking up yay! also I've introduced a new character. please read and review._

_The next few weeks were the slowest weeks of Ron's life. He couldn't wait to see Kim again. Then finally the day came; they would take Kim out of the healing chamber. School was canceled because half of the student body was at the hospital. Kim's nana had flown up from Florida and Joss and Slim had drove up form Montana. Almost everyone Kim had ever helped was there. The hospital could only allow her close friends and family in though or else the whole hospital would have exploded trying to fit all the people in. Once everyone was settled they turned off the chamber and woke Kim up. They went in to get her out. She was still wearing a long blue hospital gown. She was too weak to walk so they brought her a wheel chair. When they wheeled her out everyone cheered and she got hugs from all her friends._

_When they wheeled her outside the crowd cheered. They put Kim in the car and drove home. Only her close friends and family followed. Once they got to the house they took her out of the car and wheeled her in. Her dad carried her up to her room. Monique and Joss followed and Ron carried Kim's wheelchair up. When they reached the room Kim saw that it was packed with cards, flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals. He sat Kim on the bed and Ron sat the wheelchair down and sat next to Kim on the bed. While Monique and Joss sat on the floor._

_" We're so glad you're ok we thought we'd never see you again." Monique said as she got up and hugged Kim. Joss hugged her too. It wasn't long before Ron joined in the group hug. " Thanks you guys are the best." Kim said, " Do you remember anything KP ? " Ron asked " Not much the last thing I remember is we were trying to get out of Drakken's lair before it exploded everything after that is a blur. " Just as Kim said that her parents walked. " Guys we need to talk to Kim and she needs her rest why don't you come back tomorrow and visit. " Mrs. Possible said. They all nodded and gave Kim good bye hugs. Once they were gone her parents sat down beside her on the bed. " Honey we're so glad you're ok," Her mom said as she kissed her forehead. " We wanted to talk to you about your legs. " Her dad said_

_" You will be able to walk again but it'll take therapy to get the strength back in them." Her mom continued. " You start tomorrow so get some rest." Her dad said then he and her mom hugged her and left. Just as they left the phone rang. Kim picked it up it was Ron. They talked almost all day and she told him about the therapy. He said he would be right over in the morning to go with her. This brightened her mood a lot therapy would be a lot better with Ron to keep her company._

_The next day Kim got up fairly early and got dressed. It did take her a little longer than usual ya know not being able to walk and all. About ten or twenty minutes after Kim had gotten dressed Ron rang the doorbell. Mr. Possible answered it. " Oh hello Ronald." He greeted Ron cheerfully. " Good morning Mr. Dr. P " Ron said and stepped in. " Kim's in the kitchen eating breakfast. " Mr. Possible statedd. Ron walked in and sat next to Kim. " You're here early, " she said as she hugged him. " I wanted to make sure I didn't miss you guys." Just after he said that his stomach growled so loud you could here it in the next room. Kim just giggled and offered Ron some of her breakfast. It was a stack of waffles with sausage on the side. They ate and talked for a while then Kim's mom and Dad came in and said they'd better get going so they wouldn't be late. Kim's dad wheeled her out to the car then he picked her up and put her in. He put her chair in the back. (Just a little note: They were riding in the van they rode to visit Kim's nana in)_

_About 45 minutes later they arrived at the Middleton Therapy Center. They all got out of the car and went in. They came to the front desk and the woman told them that Kim would be in room 56 with Alexandria. They wheeled her down the long hallway and into the room. As soon as they entered the room they saw a young woman around 21 or 22 sitting behind a small desk filling out papers. She had shoulder length curly black hair and brown eyes. She looked up from her paper work and saw them. She smiled cheerfully and walked over. " Hi I'm Alexandria but you can call me Alex. " she said and shook both Mr. And Mrs. Possible's hands. She led them over to the desk and started to explain her plan for Kim's therapy and get their approval. Kim and Ron stayed over by the door. " KP are you nervous about this ?" Ron asked. " A little bit but at least you'll be here. " Kim said and smiled at him and he smiled back. Kim's parents came back and told her they would be back to pick her and Ron up in an hour. Then they each gave her good-bye hugs and kisses and left. " Ok then let's get started why don't we do some simple leg exercises." She led Kim and Ron over to a purple mat on the floor. Ron picked Kim up and sat her on the mat next to Alex. Then she showed Kim how to do the leg lifts. Kim could bearly get her legs off the ground the first couple of times she tried. Then after a few more tries she could get them half way and so Kim's progress began. _

_Kim had been going to therapy every day for about four weeks now and she was really improving. Ron also went with her of coarse. Alex was really nice she was always patient with Kim,she always gave her breaks when she seemed tired, and she was very encouraging. Kim had already gotten to the point where she no longer needed her wheel chair to get around. Over this small period of time they had all bonded as friends. One day they were in the room as usual doing some exercises " Kim are you sure about this ? " Alex asked Kim for the third time. " Yes I'm totally ready for this. " Kim answered same as she had the last three times. In front of them there was a small obstacle coarse set up. There was a gymnastics bar, a balance beam, monkey bars, and a mini trampoline. " Chill Alex Kim knows what she's doing. " Ron reassured her. They each stepped back and Kim ran forward she did a handspring, grabbed the gymnastics bar, swung around it three times, flipped into the air, landed on the balance beam, walked gracefully across it, flipped off of it, ran over to the monkey bars, grabbed and climbed across them, then she ran over to trampoline, jumped on it, flipped three times then backed flipped off of it, she landed a few feet from the wall and rushed at it, she flipped off the wall and landed back in front of Ron and Alex, who weren't that far from her. They both smiled and applauded at the same time and Kim took a bow. " That was amazing !!" Alex said as she gave Kim a hug " Booyha KP you're back to your old self again. " Ron cheered and Rufus popped out of his pocket and cheered too. " Ahh rat ! " Alex shrieked " Alex for the 100th time he's a naked mole rat. " Ron stated holding Rufus in his hand. " I know you've said it before I just need a little time to get used to him." " Then you wanna hold him it's the perfect way to get used to him." Ron said moving Rufus closer to Alex. " No, no that's ok I'd rather wait a while before I hold him. " Alex said backing away. Just then Kim's parents came in. Alex walked over to them and said, " Well Mr. and Mrs. Possible your daughter is back to her old self she doesn't need therapy any more." " Thank you so much for everything" Mrs. Possibe said and hugged Alex. " You're welcome and Kim has healed the fastest out of any one I've ever worked with." " That's my Kimmie -cub. " Kim's dad said and hugged Kim. " Oh and we'll see you Friday for dinner. " He added. Since Alex and Kim had become friends Alex would often come over and hang out or eat dinner. She was there almost as much as Ron. " I'll be there," Alex said and they left._

_chapter 3 will be up soon and it's go a surpiising twist!_


End file.
